projectguardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Venatir-Class Super Battleship
Advanced Heavy Battleship Fast Facts Class: Venatir Service: E.A.S. Military: Ecliptic Empire Crew: -10x pilots -30x Bridge Crew -75x Defensive Personnel -100X Military Civilians Engines: Rapier VTOL Burst Thrusters (Big) Roles: Anti-Variant Capital ship years in service: 10 Armaments: -10x Rotary "Grids" -4x Torpedo Pylons -2x Laser Guided Anti-Aircraft missile pylons -9x 18in Rotary battle cannons -1x Anti-Ship Advanced Rail Gun -1x 25in Super Battle Cannon Counter Measures: -HoloScreen Decoy -Decoy Flares -VTOL Burst Thrust -Triple Layer Shield Generator Manufacturer Everett Industries The Base and power of the ecliptic military lies with this ship it is the most powerful vessel in the game and it may earn a good title. Vessel Profile The Venatir-Class Super Battleship is the most powerful ship in the entire game. Perfect in every status it possess from speed to obvious fire power this ship is known to have the ability to turn the tide of battle in a notch, it has no known weaknesses and is known to drive fear into certain RED-ARMS forces by just appearing in the battlefield the ship possesses enormous fire power because of the huge 25in. cannon on it's deck, it closely resembles the "Dylarian" Class Flagship and posses almost half the Dylarian's power. The Venatir-Class has one downside to its existence in the game, that being cost of this unit is extremely high, it will be known to cost 50,000 Ecr. in the game, when normal ships are a good 30,000 but due to it's reliability to win a battle it is well worth every Ecr. you paid. Facilities The Venatir-Class Super Battleship has a variety of accommodations to suit the everyday need of the crew, an internal hanger for fighter docks and shipment delivery. each crew member is know to have their own "pill" suite which is seen several times in sci-fi space games, some models are even known to have a small training arena where the crew can left off stress. The burst thruster control system is headed to the stern of the ship the notable and largest facility inside a Venatir-class is the engineer bay it house a total of 45% of the ship's crew, this noted to it's ability to self regenerate. Capabilities The Venatir-Class Super Battleship was constructed by the Everett Industries of the Ecliptic Empire, it is the most reliable ship to win a battle. Equipped with heavy weaponry the ship can hold itself on its own without escort or support, The ship's primary reason for winnings battles is it's top-notch counter measure defense, which consists of: a Holoscreen decoy which basically copies the image of the ship and places it next to the vessel to confuse enemy attacks, the next counter measure is the simple Decoy flares which guides incoming anti-capital missile into a safe and yet wrong target, the next counter measure is used the most the VTOL Burst Thrusters. These thrusters can hamper a ships targeting systems because of the ship's fast movements, the VTOL Burst is basically a small jolt that immediately pushes the ship out if harms way, by shooting out a short boost driving it to fly in one direction. The last counter measure is a last ditch defense, it is a triple layered shield generator which produces three layers of shields to block incoming enemy attacks the shield can with stand one ship's fire but it cannot withstand a barrage so it should be noted to keep the shield up at all times Perks Role in the Empire Role in the DOS Fleet